5 idées de cadeaux pour célébrer l'anniversaire
by Yuuran
Summary: ...d'un vice-commandant-mayora-oogushi-hijikata-toushirou, par Sakata Gintoki. Tout est dans le titre, juste un petit one-shot pour célébrer ce jour si spécial


**One-Shot****: ****「****5 idées de cadeaux pour célébrer l'anniversaire d'un vice-commondant-mayora-oogushi-hijikata- toushirou****」****par Sakata Gintoki**

Tout avait commencé le 30 Avril au soir…ou est-ce le 1er Mai au matin? Enfin bon, ce n'est pas plus important que cela - ou peut-être que si? Après tout, c'est exactement à minuit tapante que Gintoki se redressa violemment dans son futon, les yeux écarquillés et de la sueur froide coulant le long de son dos. C'est en déglutissant difficilement que le samurai se mit debout, trottinant de son pas bizarrement lourd jusqu'au calendrier dans la salle principale. _29 juin…_Il semblerait que Shinpachi avait oublié de changer la date. C'est avec des mains anormalement tremblantes que le permanenté arracha une feuille, deux feuilles qui finirent par-terre…trois feuilles, quatre feuilles, cinq feuilles…Gintoki ne put que regarder de ses pupilles paniquées les cinq pages de calendrier qu'il tenait. Cinq jours…Du 1er au 5 Mai…Il ne lui restait que cinq jours…

⁃ NOOOOO!

Fut le cri désespéré qui échappa au Yorozuya.

_Quelques heures plus tard…dans la chambre d'un certain vice-commandant…_

Hijikata grinça des dents à en couper le filtre de sa cigarette et l'avaler par mégarde. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien mettre le policier dans une si bonne humeur de si bon matin vous dites? Vous connaissez la réponse sans même avoir besoin de poser la question - son cher petit-ami, j'ai nommé l'unique Sakata Gintoki! Jeune homme qui était en ce moment même assit en tailleur en face du brun, bras croisés, une bosse sur la tête et la joue rouge. La bosse? Un cadeau de Kagura qui n'avait pas apprécié être réveillée par un cri au milieu de la nuit. La joue rouge? Une conséquence des réflexes de Toushirou qui s'était senti attaqué dans son sommeil alors qu'il ne faisait "que regarder" - cf Gintoki.

⁃ Quel genre de maniaque entre dans la chambre des gens à 5h du matin pour les regarder dormir, la tête à à peine trois centimètres de leur visage?! avait hurlé pour seule réponse Hijikata.

Il avait fallut près de dix minutes pour que l'un comme l'autre ne se calment, une vague d'adrénaline étant montée dans le Yorozuya à cause du coup reçut, faisant exploser une dispute. _On aurait dit un vieux couple entrain de se battre bec et ongles pour savoir qui avait mangé le dernier biscuit…_Enfin bon! Pour en revenir au sujet principal…

⁃ Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes aussi tôt? finit par demander Toushirou, s'asseyant éventuellement devant son compagnon.

Celui-ci ne lui répondit pas, le regardant simplement dans les yeux pendant de longues secondes. Puis hochant la tête pour lui-même, il sortit quelque chose des pans de son yukata.

_**Idée 1#: Mayonnaise &amp; cigarettes?**_

Un pot de mayonnaise fraîchement acheté et une cartouche de cigarettes. Le vice-commandant ne put que cligner des yeux en voyant cela, un sourcil se haussant avant de reporter son attention sur le permanenté. Celui-ci arborait une expression bizarrement sérieuse, comme-ci il se trouvait sur un champ de bataille et était prêt à se sacrifier à tout moment. Un intense frisson remonta la colonne vertébrale de Toushirou qui ne put que déglutir en attendant la suite.

⁃ Si…, souffla finalement Gintoki,…Si tu recevais ça en cadeau pour ton anniversaire, est-ce que tu serais satisfait?

Un long silence.

⁃ …Eh?

Et ne pouvant rien dire d'autre, Hijikata ne trouva même pas à réagir quand sa cigarette tomba sur le tatami.

* * *

_**Idée 2#: Une chanson?**_

Le lendemain, après que Hijikata ait littéralement balancé Gintoki hors du QG avant de retourner se coucher en espérant que tout ceci n'était qu'un mauvais rêve… …Oui donc, ce lendemain. Le vice-commandant s'était attendu à tout faut à ça en entrant dans sa chambre après la patrouille de l'après-midi. Gintoki était assis en seiza au fond de la pièce. Et habillé d'un hakama traditionnel associé à un kimono noir, le samurai avait un shamisen posait sur les genoux. Il fit tinter les cordes quand le policier entra finalement dans la pièce.

⁃ Hiji~kata~Toushirou~! chanta l'argenté d'une voix grave et retenue. Pour cette~ occasion unique~ qu'est~ ton anniversaire~, continua-t-il sur son air bizarre accompagné de quelques notes, je t'ai écrit~ une chanson~. Si tu veux~ bien~ te donner la peine~ de l'écou-buargh!

⁃ T'es débile ou quoi? gronda le vice-commandant.

Il n'avait même pas voulu laisser finir le Yorozuya, le coupant d'un violent coup de pied dans le torse qui avait brisé l'instrument en deux et envoyé le permanenté dans le mur. Celui-ci était tellement sonné qu'il ne remarqua pas tout de suite l'état du shamisen - et dire qu'il n'avait même pas demandé avant de l'emprunter à Zura…

⁃ Quel genre d'abrutit va écrire une chanson pour un autre homme?! continua de s'exciter Hijikata, rouge de colère - ou pas. Répugnant! Et puis je te ferai remarquer que si c'est un cadeau d'anniversaire, c'est pas trois jours avant que tu la chantes mais le jour même, stupidité ambulante!

⁃ Ah, c'est vrai…, fut la seule remarque de Gintoki.

_**Idée 3#: Takeuchi Riki?***_

3 Mai, ensoleillé avec une légère brise. Hijikata terminait de la paperasse dans sa chambre quand un froissement de tissu suivit d'un gros Boom! à peine discret attirèrent son attention sur la partie du jardin sur laquelle la pièce donnait. Un soupire échappa au samurai alors qu'il écrasait sa cigarette - il devrait peut-être arrêter de fréquenter sa chambre durant les deux prochains jours; elle semblait vraiment attirer les conneries ces derniers temps! Parce que même sans avoir besoin de sortir, Toushirou savait pertinemment ce qui l'attendait derrière le fusuma - ou en tout cas, la moitié…

⁃ Yo, Oogushi-kun! salua tout naturellement Gintoki en passant la tête dans la salle.

Il ne semblait même pas se rendre compte qu'il venait (encore!) d'entrer par effraction dans une base de police. Un autre soupire échappa à Hijikata - _cas désespéré_. C'est pourquoi il ne lui fit aucune remarque alors qu'il se levait pour le rejoindre à l'extérieur.

⁃ Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore? grogna le vice-commandant.

⁃ Dit, t'es bien fan de Takeuchi Riki, c'est ça? Je ne me suis pas trompé?

⁃ Hum? Oui, j'aime beaucoup ses films. Pour…?

Mais Toushirou ne put pas terminer sa phrase, soudain figé alors qu'il avait finalement ouvert la porte. Miraculeusement debout à côté d'un Gintoki tout fier de lui se tenait Takeuchi Riki, l'acteur de Alien VS Yakuza, l'un des modèles de vice-commandant, quelqu'un qu'il respectait beaucoup…Clairement sonné à cause d'un coup en trop sur la tête, le pauvre homme était ligoté comme un saucisson avec une corde nouée à la fin pou ressembler à un de ces mignons petits noeuds qu'on peut trouver sur les cadeaux de Noël. Hijikata ne put tout simplement rien dire, ouvrant et fermant la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

⁃ Ehehehe…, ricanna fièrement le Yorozuya, interprétant visiblement mal la réaction du brun. Joyeux anniversaire en avance, Toushirou! Je sais que les cadeaux s'offrent le jour même - tu me l'as bien fait comprendre hier - mais je ne suis pas assez ouvert d'esprit pour laisser mon petit-ami passer son anniversaire avec un autre homme. Alors voilà!

⁃ A…A…

⁃ Arigatou? proposa le permanenté.

⁃ ANIKIIIII! hurla finalement le policier.

Parce que les conséquences des actes de l'abrutit qui lui servait de compagnon lui étaient tombées dessus d'un coup. Attaque sur autrui et kidnapping. Mais qu'avait-il donc dans la tête? Ah oui, rien!

_**Idée 4#: Koi Nobori**_**

⁃ Chasse aux carpes! s'exclama Gintoki en balançant sa canne à pêche comme une batte de baseball.

Toushirou le regarda tenir la pose durant plusieurs secondes avant de recommencer son manège en criant toujours la même ineptie. Ecrasant comme toujours sa cigarette, Hijikata soupira doucement avant d'appuyer une main sur ses genoux en tailleur, toute son attention ouvertement posée sur l'autre samurai. Pour une fois, l'argenté était entré par la porte principale alors le vice-commandant avait décidé de l'écouter calmement - une fois n'est pas coutume. Il se doutait bien quelle idée débile était venue au permanenté - vue son artillerie de pêche et sa soudaine fascination pour les carpes, il ne fallait pas être un génie pour deviner! Mais Hijikata se laissa quand même prendre par le rythme de son compagnon et demanda.

⁃ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore?

⁃ J'ai bien réfléchis, Hijikata-kun, expliqua sérieusement l'argenté en s'asseyant lui-aussi. Ton anniversaire est le 5 Mai. Qui dit 5 Mai, dit jour des enfants. Et qui dit jour des enfants, dit carpes! Pour que ton anniversaire soit une réussite, allons chasser des carpes! Autant que ton âge!

⁃ On pêche une carpe, on la chasse pas! rectifia en grinçant des dents le policier, se faisant violence pour ne pas exploser. Et arrête de mélanger les fêtes: c'est au setsubun*** qu'on mange notre âge d'haricots.

⁃ Eh? Sérieux? s'étonna presque honnêtement le permanenté. Ça veut dire que j'ai acheté ces kawashi-mochi pour rien? Et c'était pas donné en plus! Vingt-zbaf!

Mais Gintoki ne put pas terminer sa phrase. Finalement à bout, Hijikata venait littéralement de lui balancer son cendrier à la figure.

* * *

_**Idée 5#: …**_

Toushirou poussa un léger soupire - il avait l'impression de n'avoir fait que ça ces derniers jours. Mais vraiment - il était juste fatigué de Gintoki et ses idées bizarres! Et puis, qui est-ce qui lui avait demandé de se prendre la tête avec cet anniversaire? Sûrement pas lui! Le permanenté était vraiment un cas quand il s'y mettait, sincèrement…Mais alors qu'il pensait cela, Hijikata ne put empêcher un petit sourire d'étirer ses lèvres.

⁃ Quel idiot, vraiment…

Et finissant son énième cigarette, le vice-commandant fixa son regard sur l'horloge sur son bureau. _4 Mai, 23h58._ Le brun laissa la fumée blanche danser un long moment dans sa bouche avant de souffler. _4 Mai, 23h59._ Il écrasa son mégot dans son cendrier tourné "arme mortelle" quelques heures plus tôt, bien soigneusement, bien lentement. Puis il se leva. _5 Mai, 00h00._

C'est sans un bruit que Toushirou ouvrit les shouji de sa chambre. Et calmement, il laissa le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui s'imprégner dans sa pupille. La lune était haute dans le ciel, éclairant l'étrange scène qui se déroulait dans le jardin du Shinsengumi. Habillé tout de blanc, Gintoki était à nouveau assit en seiza, yeux fermés et mains sur les genoux. Devant lui, un katana. Sur sa tête, un gros ruban rouge. C'est sans rien dire que Hijikata descendit dans le jardin, enfilant ses zori avant de s'avancer vers le samurai. Il s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui et le Yorozuya ouvrit finalement les yeux. Un long silence s'installa entre les deux hommes qui ne se lâchèrent pas du regard. Finalement, alors que le brun haussait un sourcil curieux, le permanenté leva la main pour enlever le noeud de ses cheveux avec un soupire.

⁃ Pas convaincu, hein? murmura-t-il d'un air résigné. Très bien…

Il posa le bout de papier et s'empara fermement de son katana. Hijikata le regard le dégainer sans ciller, plus curieux qu'autre chose.

⁃ Seppuku se sera alors, reprit simplement le Yorozuya.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, une main arrêta son bras pendant qu'une autre se glissait dans ses cheveux, le forçant à rejeter la tête en arrière. Presque immédiatement, une paire de lèvres chaudes se posèrent fermement sur les siennes. Le baiser ne dura que quelques secondes mais il suffit à faire s'envoler des papillons dans le ventre de Gintoki. C'est d'un regard passionné et amoureux qu'il vit Toushirou se retirer pour lui présenter une expression identique. Un sourire commença à étirer les lèvres de l'argenté alors que son compagnon lui caressait la joue du bout des doigts.

⁃ Tu n'es qu'un idiot…, souffla tendrement Hijikata.

⁃ Joyeux anniversaire, Toushi.

Et sur ça, Gintoki scella à nouveau leurs lèvres dans un tendre baiser.

* * *

Otanjoubi omedeto, Hijikata Toushirou-han!

_***Takeuchi Riki: **je ne sais plus si l'acteur dont Hijikata est fan est appelé comme ça dans le manga - je sais que le personnage est inspiré du véritable acteur Riki-san alors j'ai décidé de suivre ce mouvement ^^"_

_****Koi Nobori: **littéralement "la remontée des carpes" - vous savez que Toushirou est né le 5 Mai qui est le jour des enfants (Kodomo no Hi) au Japon; la carpes (koi) est un des nombreux symboles de cette fête, elle est sensée représenter les vertues que l'on cherche chez les garçons et aussi le fait de devenir adulte…ou un truc du genre…^^"_

_*****Setsubun: **fête pour l'arriver du printemps; pour purifier la maison, on jette des haricots pour chasser les démons et appeler le bonheur; on dit aussi qu'il faut manger son âge en "haricots spéciaux" (non, non, pas les haricots magiques de DBZ malheureusement ") pour avoir de la chance ou quelque chose du même style…^^" _


End file.
